In the graphic art fields, the size of graphic material often must be changed to accommodate specific space requirements. For example, graphic materials used in newspaper advertising must have the size of the newspaper column to provide the most advantageous use of space. The graphic material supplied to the paper does not always conform to the dimensional requirements of the columns of the paper. This graphic material must be changed in size to fit the space requirements of the paper.
In 1916, Lotka disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,384 a machine to alter the scale of artwork. The machine has structure which moves the original artwork across a narrow slit cut in an opaque material. A source of light is located above the slit to expose a photographic film located below the artwork. The artwork and film are moved simultaneously past the slit. The image projected on the film can be lengthened or shortened by providing for either faster or slower relative movement between the artwork and photosensitive film. The artwork and film are moved by separate drive structures relative to the light emitting slit.
Adams et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,809 disclose a photographic distortion apparatus which has a slit in a mask or shutter which moves in a manner to cause the slit to progressively traverse the composition during the exposure period while the negative and photosensitive film are moved relative to each other. A similar machine is disclosed by Torres in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,724. The machine operates to distort the image from a negative and print the distorted image on a photosensitive material by exposing the negative and printed material to a small elongated aperture. The structure having the aperture moves progressively over the negative until the entire negative has been exposed. Separate drive motors move the negative and printing material relative to each other.
Dubbs in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,165 shows a photographic distortion device that moves the negative and light sensitive film at different rates of speed under an elongated slit operable to expose the light sensitive film. A linkage drive system operates to move the separate mounting structures for the image and film relative to the slit. The linkage system utilizes two angularly disposed rods carrying slide blocks. The relative movement between the separate supports are dependent on the angular positions of the rods.